Middle of nowhere
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: From a prompt: Paige and Emily get lost while on a road trip. Paige is upset but Emily is having the time of her life. They end up finding a lake and Emily convinces Paige to go skinny dipping. Paily.


"Emily, we're lost."

"What? No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No…we're not."

"Yeah? Then where are we exactly?"

"Um…"

Paige threw up her hands in defeat "See? I told you we were lost. How long has it been since you knew where you were going?"

Emily glanced sidelong at Paige before turning her attention back to the road in front of them "A couple of hours…maybe five or six."

"_Six hours?"_ Paige exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Maybe a bit longer." Emily admitted nervously "This map is really confusing."

"How could a _map_ be confusing?"

"I think I was reading it upside down."

"_What_?"

Emily bit her lip to supress a smile at Paige's typical abhorrence to the idea of a situation being out of her control.

"Em, it's not funny." Paige admonished.

"It's a little bit funny." Emily disagreed.

"How is this funny?" Paige huffed irritably as she glanced around in an attempt to get her bearings. The only thing she could see around them was baron wasteland with the exception of the long thin road they were driving on "We're lost and alone. Somebody could try to… to kill us or something!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Emily muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Um…I said that's not very likely."

"Haven't you seen Jeepers Creepers?" Paige exclaimed in disbelief.

Emily laughed and shot Paige a look "Yes. But I'm pretty sure there are no winged creatures hell-bent on killing people and collecting their body parts for at least a few hundred miles."

"…Are you making fun of me?" Paige pouted.

"Maybe a little." Emily removed one hand from the steering wheel and reached to her right to grasp Paige's "It'll be fine. We'll find our way eventually."

"Eventually?" Paige asked sceptically.

"Yes. Eventually." Emily confirmed cheerily before releasing Paige's hand from her grip "Besides being lost is kind of fun."

"How is this fun?" Paige asked in disbelief as she watched Emily reach over to turn the CD player on. She frowned as some kind of pop music started playing "We don't know where we are."

"Exactly." Emily grinned before turning the volume up and beginning to sing along.

Paige tried to stay stoic but Emily's smile was infectious and she quickly softened and joined in.

XXX

"I'm hot." Paige complained moodily a few hours later.

"I noticed." Emily smiled.

Paige sighed and leaned her head against the car door, allowing the breeze to wash over her "It's going to get dark soon and we're still on the road with absolutely no idea where we're going."

"We still have a couple of hours before it gets dark." Emily pointed out reasonably as she took a sharp right "I'm sure we'll find our way soon."

"You said that three hours ago."

"And it's _still_ true." Emily added optimistically.

"Yeah, right…" Paige muttered, looking unconvinced.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Paige echoed in disbelief "What's wrong is that I'm hot, tired, bored and we're _lost_ Emily."

Emily stayed silent and they drove along for ten more minutes or so before something caught Emily's attention. She pulled the car onto the side of the road and put it into park before unclipping her seatbelt.

"Why are we stopping?" Paige asked in confusion.

Emily turned to face Paige before answering "You're being grumpy."

"No, I'm not. I'm ju-"

Emily leaned over and silenced Paige with a firm kiss "You." She prodded Paige lightly in the chest "Are being." She placed another kiss on Paige's lips before pulling back with a small smile "Grumpy."

"Well yeah but…"

Emily cut Paige off with another firm kiss "No buts. Cheer up."

Paige managed a small smile despite her dismay "Well if you're going to interrupt me like _that_ every time I complain…"

Emily grinned at the response and gave Paige a light peck on the lips before reaching back to open the car door. She winked at the girl next to her before turning around and getting out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Emily!" Paige called out of the window as she watched the brunette take off "Where are you going? Emily?" with a sigh she opened her own car door and got out. She paused for a split second when she noticed what Emily was jogging towards. A glistening lake, apparently in the middle of nowhere. Paige had to blink for a moment to make sure she wasn't seeing things but when the lake remained in front of her, she slammed the door closed and raced off after her girlfriend "Hey, Emily. Wait up!" she caught up with Emily at the edge of the lake and stopped to catch her breath. When she finally did, she looked out over the wide expanse of shimmering dark water "Wow."

"I know." Emily murmured in agreement.

"It's…wow." Paige whispered in amazement.

Emily shot her a smile before moving a couple of steps away and reaching down to grasp the hem of her t-shirt.

Paige watched in confusion as Emily tugged her shirt off and tossed it off to the side "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emily smirked, unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them down her legs.

"But…I didn't bring a swimming costume." Paige protested, trying as hard as she could not to stare at the bare skin being revealed to her.

"Neither did I." Emily responded before reaching behind her back to loosen her bra "But we don't need them."

Paige almost choked on her own saliva as she watched Emily drop the bra to the ground. She blushed furiously and quickly averted her gaze "I-I don't Em…Someone might see."

"Paige, we're in the middle of nowhere. Nobody is going to see anything except you and me…." She paused for a moment, noticing that Paige wasn't looking at her "Unless that's the problem?"

Paige glanced back at Emily and bit her lip nervously "It's just…we haven't really…"

"Seen each other naked?" Emily finished when Paige trailed off in distraction.

"Um…yeah." Paige muttered, her gaze fixed on Emily's chest before she realised what she was doing and quickly moved her gaze back to somewhere more respectable "Sorry."

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?" Emily asked expectantly "Plus, we've seen each other in various states of undress in the changing rooms."

"I don't know Em…"

"Come on." Emily smiled warmly "Didn't you just say that you were hot in the car?"

"I guess…" Paige trailed off and glanced at the inviting lake. There was no doubt that it looked inviting and the cool, refreshing water would more than likely soothe her uncomfortably hot skin but still she couldn't shake off her nerves. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash and she quickly looked in the direction it had come from to see Emily emerge for air.

"Come on…the water is perfect!" Emily called with a grin as she pushed her wet hair from her face and blinked rapidly to clear the water from her eyes.

Paige hesitated for a minute or so, glancing between Emily's clothes on the ground and the inviting lake. Finally her discomfort won out over her nerves at the prospect of Emily seeing her naked and she hastily tugged her shirt over her head, earning herself an enthusiastic whoop from Emily. Paige shook her head in amusement at her girlfriend and kicked her shoes off. She hurriedly stripped everything else and pinched her nose before taking a run and jump into the water. As soon as the cool water hit her skin, she felt ten times better. She surfaced a couple of metres away from Emily and smiled warmly "This is amazing."

"Told you." Emily stated smugly before swimming slightly closer. Paige automatically backed off and Emily quirked an eyebrow in response to the action. She tried again to the same effect. An idea struck her and she inhaled a deep breath before sinking under the water.

"Emily?" Paige called, feeling slightly vulnerable in her state of undress. Emily didn't surface right away and Paige turned in a full circle in an attempt to find her. A split second later, Emily surfaced right in front of her and Paige startled in alarm.

"You yelled?" Emily grinned, circling her arms around Paige's shoulders.

Paige let out a breathy, somewhat nervous chuckle and moved her hands automatically to rest on Emily's waist. She felt her stomach flip at the sensation of bare skin under her fingertips but forced herself to reply "Yeah, I did. Where did you disappear to?"

"Well since you were backing off every time I tried to get close to you, I decided to try a stealthy approach." Emily joked, though her voice carried a hint of seriousness.

"Sorry." Paige mumbled bashfully "I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"And you think I am?" Emily asked with a disbelieving shake of her head "I don't get naked in front of just anyone you know."

"Well in that case I must say I'm honoured." Paige grinned flirtatiously "You can get naked in front of me whenever you want."

Emily laughed and leaned close to capture Paige's lips with her own in a slow, languid kiss. Paige froze at the foreign yet pleasurable sensation of their breasts pressed firmly together between them but quickly returned the kiss, moving one hand to the back of Emily's head to tug her closer. When they pulled back Emily grinned happily "That's better. I prefer happy Paige to grumpy Paige."

"I'm always happy Paige when I'm with you. Even if I am a bit grumpy."

"And sappy Paige is my ultimate favourite." Emily teased, earning herself a firm prod to the ribs.

"Hey! I am _not_ sappy!" Paige protested.

"Of course you're not." Emily laughed with a shake of her head before she carefully pushed herself away from Paige "Come on…I'll race you to that rock over there."

"Which rock?"

"That rock." Emily turned around to point the rock in question out, only for Paige to swim past her "Hey! Cheater!" she heard Paige laugh in response and quickly swam after her.

THE END.


End file.
